It is well known that a conventional motor vehicle door is comprised of an inner panel and an outer panel defining a cavity therebetween.
It is also well known to construct a door hardware module comprised of a plastic or metal frame upon which various subassemblies such as the window regulator, door latch, inside door handle and radio speaker are preconnected and tested so that they are carried to the vehicle as an already assembled unit for installation into the vehicle door.
The present invention provides a vehicle door construction in which the door hardware module also includes the outside door handle so that the outside door handle may be preconnected to the door latch via connecting rods so that the outside door handle assembly can be tested before installation into the vehicle door. Furthermore, upon installation of the module in the door, the handle is presented for attachment to the door outer panel.